A Super Trip To The Doctor
by Princess Peacock7
Summary: Violet and Dash go to the doctor for their annual checkups but there scared because of shots
1. The Doctor Called

Chapter 1 (This chapter will probably be short.)

Saturday Morning At The Parrs: Dash and Violet Parr were watching Lazy Town (Lazy Town was my childhood. Let Me Live!) Bob was at work, and Helen was playing with Jack-Jack until the phone rang.

"Violet can you watch Jack-Jack for me while I answer the phone?" Helen said.

"Sure Mom." Violet said with a smile.

"Thanks hon."

Helen said and left to pick up the phone.

"Come on Jack-Jack let's watch Lazy Town." Dash said in a baby voice.

Jack-Jack loves Lazy Town so he was giggling so much. Helen came back from talking on the phone and she took Jack-Jack from Violet's hands.

"Who was on the phone Mom?" Dash said.

"It was the hospital." Helen said.

Violet and Dash look at each other before looking at their mother.

"What did the hospital say Mom?" Violet said in fright.

"They said that it's time for your annual checkup and shots." Helen said.

This made Violet and Dash even worried about the hospital and they started shaking. "Oh no!" Violet and Dash said in union.

* * *

At Dinner: The Parrs were having hawaiian shrimp and Helen brought up the subject of the checkup.

"So Violet and Dash's annual checkup is soon." Helen said while looking at Bob.

Violet and Dash's eyes popped open.

"H-how soon Mom." Violet said with worry in her eyes.

"Tomorrow."

Violet wanted to pass out and Dash wanted to zoom to Mexico.

"Oh really?" Bob said. Helen nodded. Violet and Dash were shaking in their seats.

"You kids must be brave to have your checkup and shots tomorrow and at the last minute."

Bob said with a smile and laughs.

They both faked smiled and nodded. To be honest inside they were really scared.

"I'm done with my food." Violet said frantically. "Uh..me too." Dash said too.

They left the dinner table and went to the kitchen to put the plates away.

"I really don't want to go to the doctor tomorrow." Dash said.

"Me neither and that's coming from a teenager who's faced her fear for coming out of her shell but she's still afraid of going to the doctor." Violet said discouraged in herself.

"Vi its fine if your a teenager and still afraid of the doctor." Dash said.

"Thanks little bro."

"What are your kids talking about?" Helen said coming out of nowhere.

"How and when did you get here?" Violet said in confusion.

"I just came here." Helen said.

"Okay. We were just talking about Lazy Town." Dash said making up a lie.

"Okay kids it's getting late you should get your rest for tomorrow."

"Yes Mom." Violet and Dash said in union. They went upstairs to get ready for bed.

Upstairs in Violet's room: Violet was reading a book before bed until she heard a knock on her door.

* * *

"It's open." Violet said not paying attention or even caring who was at the door.

When the door opened her brother Dash was in her face. She looked up just to see if it was her parents it wasn't them. She looked down to see her brother.

"What's the matter Dash?" Vi said to her scared brother

"I'm too nervous about the shots and the checkup. What happens if the checkup goes wrong and we get sick?" Dash said nervously.

"Dash i'm scared too and nothing bad will happen. I will be by your side no matter what."

Dash smiled, gave her sister a hug and said "Thanks Violet. I love you."

She accepted the hug and said "Your welcome Dash and I love you too."

"Goodnight Vi." "Goodnight Dash." Both Dash and Violet went to sleep.


	2. The Doctor’s Office

Chapter 2

* * *

Sunday Morning At The Parrs: Dash was awoken by a girl voice. "Dash. Dash wake up you overslept." It was his sister Violet.

"Violet why are you awaking me up at 8:00?" Dash said in a sleepy tone.

"We have to go to the doctor remember?" Violet said.

He just got the flashback. He dashed out of bed and got ready.

It took him 10 seconds to get him done. He grabbed Violet by her hand they went downstairs to breakfast.

Violet got dizzy from that journey down the stairs. When she was still dizzy she saw multiple Bobs and said "Dad? Why is there 5 of you?"

He chuckled and said "Your just dizzy give it time."

When her vision became clearer she saw her father. She gave him a hug and said "Dad!"

He accepted the hug and said "Violet!" The hug lasted for three seconds.

"Okay kids hurry up with your breakfast we should be leaving soon." Helen said. Violet and Dash finished their breakfast and almost left the house.

"Bob do you think you can take care of Jack-Jack after what happened when I was gone?" Helen said worried. "Don't worry honey I got this. Go the checkup is waiting." Bob said with proudness.

Whenever Violet or Dash heard the word checkup that just gives them chills down their spine.

Then Violet had an idea she told Dash the idea.

"Mom." Violet said.

"Yes Vi?" Helen said.

"I have to use the bathroom."

"Me too Mom!" Dash as well.

"Do you two think that you can hold it until the doctors?" Helen asked.

They both nodded no. She sighed and said "Hurry up kids." They both went upstairs to the bathroom.

They actually had to use the bathroom.

"Now let's go." Helen said looking at her watch.

Violet and Dash hugged their father goodbye and said "Bye Dad."

"Bye-bye." Bob said and waved them goodbye.

He sighed and heard Jack-Jack from the house. "We're gonna get along just fine cause you don't have to go the doctor." Bob said in a baby voice.

Then Jack-Jack pooped his diaper. Jack-Jack just laughed while Bob looked down in disappointment.

At The Hospital: Helen, Violet, and Dash were at the hospital. "I hope were not too late."

Helen said in worry. Then the door to the doctors opened

"Violet and Dash Parr?" the nurse said.

Violet and Dash face planted in disappointment.

"Yes here they are." Helen said in happiness.

"Who wants to go first?" the nurse said to the Parr kids.

Violet pointed at Dash and Dash pointed at Violet. They rock paper scissors. Violet lost so she was first. Dash was making fun of her too much.

She had nothing else to do but confess her fear she said "Mom?"

"Yes honey?" Helen said.

"I'm scared of the doctor. Since hero work I haven't been going." Violet said in a scared and sad tone.

"Aww sweetie it's okay. Mommy's right with you." Helen said with a smile and giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks Mom." Violet said with a smile.

"Your welcome honey."

* * *

Violet's Checkup: When Helen and Violet enter the office the doctor said "Good morning i'm Doctor Peter and your Violet Parr right?"

She nodded yes.

"That's good and your powers are force field and invisibility?" This made Violet scared.

"I forgot to tell you this is a super hospital honey." Helen whispers in Violet's ear.

"Oh that's makes more sense." Violet said understanding. She nodded yes again.

"Okay let's test your powers can you show me your force field powers please?" Doctor Peter said.

"Alright then." Violet said.

He pointed at the target and she shot the force field at the target and...Bullseye!

"Excellent!" Doctor Peter said.

"That's my girl." Helen said in proudness.

This made Violet turn invisible.

"Force field good. Now can I see your-oh. It seems like you are already invisible. Can you turn visible please?"

"Sure." She turn visible. "Well done it seems like you mastered your powers."

"Well I did learn from Elastigirl." This the first time that Violet called her mother Elastigirl in public.

Helen is so proud of her."

"Aww honey." Helen kissed her on the forehead. "Now on the original checkup."

"What! That wasn't the checkup?" Violet said in confusion.

"Nope that was the super power checkup this is one is the original."

"Oh here we go." Violet said in disappointment.

Violet's checkup went on. And it was a success.

"Okay so Violet is a healthy and successful super daughter."

They both smiled at the fact that Violet was healthy.

"But Violet is a little due for her shots. I have to take her shots." Doctor Peter said.

Violet was shaking but Helen said "Violet everything's gonna be alright everything's gonna be okay you don't have to worry i'll be right next to you."

"Thanks Mom."

"Okay which arm?" Doctor Peter said.

"How many shots do I need?" Violet said.

"You need about two shots."

"Can you do one for each arm?" Violet said.

"Sure. Which arm would you like to do first?"

She pointed to her left arm. She rolled her sleeves up and the doctor brought out the shot.

Helen hugged Violet like she was never gonna let her go.

"Okay one...two...three." When he said three the shot was injected and her eyes were filled with tears. "Okay done. Next one."

"Mom can you rolled down my sleeves and roll up the other one? I'm too scared to look. "Sure Violet." Before she could roll down Violet's sleeve the Doctor Peter came in with purple bandages for Violet. Now she could roll Violet's sleeve up.

"Now for the last one." This time when the shot was gave a tear fell from Violet's eye.

"Your a brave girl Violet. Your mother raised you well."

"Thank you Doctor Peter."

"Here's a lollipop if your too old for one."

"I'll take it. Thank you."

"Can you bring in Dash Parr please?"

"Sure thing." Helen said.

Dash was waiting for a long time he fell asleep. When the door opened he woke up.

"Dash it's your turn." Helen said.

Dash was frightening by the doctor. Violet could see Dash's fright in his eyes.

That made Vi laughed on the inside

* * *

Dash's Checkup: Welcome Dash i'm Doctor Peter and your powers are super speed?"

Dash was in shock. Helen said the exact same words that she told Violet.

"Can I see your powers Dash?"

"Alright! On your mark...get set...Dash!" Dash speeded around the office and Doctor Peter was timing him. "1.5 seconds that's amazing!"

"Thanks and I didn't even break a sweat." Dash said with a smug smile.

After the super power checkup Dash's original checkup came. It was a success like Violet's. But he needed his shots too.

Before Doctor Peter could give the shots Dash says "Wait! Can I bring Violet in?"

"I don't see what's so bad about that. You can bring her in." Doctor Peter says in agreement. Helen leaves the office and go to get Violet.

"Violet. Dash needs you." Helen says.

"Oh no it his shots." Violet says to herself.

When Helen brings in Violet she sees Dash shaking.

"Dash it's okay. Mom and me are by your side." Violet says to Dash.

"The shots won't hurt that much but just a pinch." Helen says to Dash also.

After the shots were done his mom was right they didn't hurt that much but just a pinch. And he got orange bandages and a lollipop like Violet.

"You kids are very brave. I can't wait to see you guys as superheroes like your parents. And tell Mr. Incredible I said hi." Doctor Peter said

"We will and Thank you Doctor Peter." Violet and Dash said.

"Have a good day Doctor." Helen said before leaving.

"You too Parrs."

When Helen,Violet, and Dash came home Dash and Violet were talking over each other to their father about their trip to the doctor.

"Sounds like you kids faced your fears about the doctor." Bob said.

"We were scared at first but now we overcame them it's not so bad." Violet said.

"I want to go back again." Dash said.

The End.


End file.
